Sunflowers
by elodealeaf
Summary: Emison AU. College sophomore Emily Fields spends the summer working for Old Town Flowers & Gifts. During a routine delivery, she meets Alison DiLaurentis who, thanks to her suitors, manages to singularly keep the florist in business in an otherwise deserted town.
1. Part 1

AN: This story has five parts and a small conclusion to tie everything together. Since each section is rather short, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Quick thank you to everyone that helped.

* * *

Emily had seen Old Town Flowers & Gifts before. It was just a few doors down from the local grocery store, so she passed it every time she went to buy food. The florist always had colorful bouquets lining the storefront, but Emily never considered entering the store until a red and black Help Wanted sign appeared on the door.

She hadn't planned on spending her summer vacation in the small college town, but something about the sign made her stop and reconsider. She probably should have given the idea a little more thought, but a brief stint in a floral design class and a recent viewing of _Imagine You & Me _had her asking for a job application. The owner, an older woman with a kind, crooked smile, gave her the job on the spot. It wasn't much—just a few hours each week delivering bouquets around the town—but Emily couldn't help but feel like it was so much more than that.

**Bouquet: Always on My Mind **

The first month of summer flew by, and despite the owner, Ms. Mason, initially offering her only a couple hours a week, Emily found herself at the florist more and more often. There weren't enough orders going out to keep more than one person for deliveries and, as luck would have it, the other employee had recently found an internship and graciously stepped down.

Delivering flowers was an enjoyable task, one that Emily began to look forward to. Nobody was ever upset about receiving a bouquet. So when Emily rang the doorbell of 102 Harding, Apartment C, she had been expecting a similar response—a gasp of delight, a gracious "thank you so much!" and a twenty pressed into her palm. It was a gorgeous bouquet after all, filled with two dozen unopened red roses and greenery to draw out the color.

The door swung open and Emily felt a rush of cool air as it escaped the air-conditioned apartment. She shifted the vase on her hip and prepared to explain herself—_flower delivery for Alison DiLaurentis?_—when the other person let out a derisive sigh. "Red roses? How cliché." The voice was deceptively sweet, and Emily found herself glancing at the woman before she could help herself. Dark blue eyes met hers, and Emily found herself momentarily mesmerized. It wasn't until the silence became awkward that Emily realized the other person was waiting for her to speak.

"Are you Alison?" Emily asked, almost hoping she had delivered the flowers to the wrong door. Ms. Mason's handwriting wasn't very clear—maybe she was supposed to go to apartment D? But then the woman nodded, and Emily felt terribly confused. The vase was getting rather heavy, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay out in the oppressive heat. "Would you like me to set these inside?"

Alison blinked, and suddenly her icy expression was a lot more welcoming. "Yeah, sure." She opened the door wider, giving Emily enough room to squeeze through. "You can set those on the counter over there." The entry opened up into a living room and a kitchen that was spacious by college standards. Emily set the bouquet where Alison directed, shifting it so the card faced the front. The purchase was done online, so Emily had needed to pen the salutations herself. _Looking forward to our second date, xoxo Grayson. _

Now that her job was done, Emily gave Alison a small smile and made her way to the door. Before she could exit the apartment, Alison spoke again. "That's presumptuous of him," she laughed. Emily stopped and glanced behind her. Alison had pulled the card from between two roses and was holding it between her thumb and index finger like it was something vile. She didn't look up, but Emily knew Alison had directed the statement toward her. "I didn't think our first date went well enough to merit a second, but I guess he felt differently."

Alison raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and Emily knew that it was through no fault of her own that the couple wasn't second date material. The blonde was Hollywood-style gorgeous— despite the humidity, there wasn't a single curl out of place. Alison looked up at Emily expectantly, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," Emily said, unsure what else the blonde wanted from her other than a generic response.

"It's okay; I wasn't expecting anything more than that. We met at a frat party, you know? It's too bad roses really aren't my thing. I'm sure he spent a lot of money on this bouquet." She set the card down and gave Emily a smile that seemed almost shy. "But thank you for the delivery. It's a pretty vase."

Emily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Glad you like it." She took a step toward the door, and Alison's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to keep you; I'm sure you have other deliveries to make."

This was her last delivery of the evening, but Emily found herself nodding along. This had been by far the weirdest delivery she'd ever experienced, and she was more than ready to leave. "Yeah, I should really get going. Have a good rest of your day."


	2. Part 2

AN: Wow! Thank you so much for all of the great reviews. Let me know what you think about part 2!

* * *

**Bouquet: Make a Wish**

Considering how unimpressed Alison had been with the last bouquet she received, Emily hadn't expected to ever see Alison's name again under her delivery schedule. But almost exactly a week later, a call came in requesting a Make a Wish bouquet be sent to Apartment C of 102 Harding.

Emily hadn't answered the phone, but as soon as she read the message to be sent along with the card, she knew who sent the flowers. _Happy 19th Birthday, Alison! I hope you have a wonderful day. Love, your grandmother. _Emily scrawled the message across a white card and stuck it between a chrysanthemum and an aster. She couldn't help but notice there weren't any roses in the bouquet. Perhaps this delivery would go over better than the last.

On the drive over to Alison's apartment, Emily went through a myriad of emotions, some of which surprised her. She expected to be apprehensive about seeing the girl again—and she was—but it wasn't because of how unexpectedly negative the last delivery was. She liked Alison. Or rather, she had the potential to like the girl. There was something that drew Emily to Alison, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. She thought back to the last card she'd written for Alison's bouquet on behalf of a boy. Emily sucked in a shaky breath and refocused her attention on the road.

Before Emily got out of her car, she made sure to check her reflection in the rearview mirror. Alison's hair had been photo shoot ready the last time they'd spoken, and Emily didn't want to appear completely disheveled. Even if Alison only liked boys, Emily wanted to give a good impression.

Emily rang the doorbell and waited. And then waited some more. She hadn't planned for Alison not to be there; she had other deliveries she had to make, and if Alison wasn't home, she'd have to leave the bouquet at the door. The stairwell of the apartment complex wasn't air conditioned, but the flowers would be okay for an hour or two. Emily bit her lip and pressed the doorbell again, hoping that Alison simply hadn't heard it the first time.

She was setting the bouquet in the center of Alison's welcome mat when the door swung open. "Oh," Alison said, slightly out of breath. "You're not who I was expecting." It looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. Her damp hair was pulled into a low ponytail, the loose blonde strands clinging to her neck. She'd started to apply her makeup, but she hadn't gotten any further than eye shadow and mascara.

Emily gave her a meek smile. "Hi, Alison."

The blonde didn't return the smile, but she didn't look upset, either. If anything, she looked amused. "Another flower delivery, huh? Come on in." Emily picked up the bouquet and followed Alison inside.

Emily felt a sense of déjà vu as she set the flowers on the same countertop as before. The scent of apple body wash flooded her senses, and suddenly Alison was standing mere inches away, plucking the card from between the flowers. Emily contemplated distancing herself from her, but Alison turned to face her and Emily was once again fascinated by how blue her eyes were. By the time she came to her senses, her desire to retreat had all but disappeared.

It was only when Alison's head dipped to read the card that Emily remembered what it said. "Is it your birthday today?"

"Yeah."

"Well, happy birthday!" She expected Alison to roll her eyes at her over-the-top enthusiasm, but the blonde only laughed.

"Thank you," she said. When her laughter died down, she murmured, "You never told me your name. What is it?"

"Emily."

"Emily," Alison repeated. She drew out the name, as if testing how it sounded on her tongue. "That's a pretty name," she concluded, her tone more sincere than Emily had ever heard it.

Emily felt her cheeks heat up. "Um, thanks." She gestured to the door, all the while trying to hide her face from Alison's prying eyes. "I should really get going. I hope you have a great rest of your birthday!"

She had almost made it to the door by the time Alison's voice rang out after her, her words coming out fast and jumbled. "Wait, Emily, I have a question for you, don't go yet!"

Emily stopped short, turning to look at the other girl expectantly. This was the second time Alison had stopped Emily from leaving and Emily was starting to wonder if it was intentional. Alison looked uncharacteristically embarrassed by her outburst, her cheeks a soft shade of pink.

"What is it?" Emily pressed when Alison didn't speak up.

"I realized the last time—after you'd gone—that I didn't give you a tip." Alison fumbled behind her, and Emily realized she was reaching for her purse. Alison must have noticed Emily's confused expression, because she added, "I_ am_ supposed to give you a tip, right? You delivered flowers to my apartment. I tip the pizza guy when he delivers pizza."

Emily shook her head. "You don't have to."

"You've come here twice and I haven't given you anything," Alison protested.

"That's not what I mean. Generally, it's the person that pays for the flowers that also gives the tip. Your grandmother already gave one. It was included in the bill."

Alison looked relieved. "So I'm not actually a huge non-tipping jerk?"

Emily laughed. "No, you're not."

"Good, I'd hate for you to think of me as one," Alison admitted.

Emily frowned. Why would Alison care what Emily thought of her? Before Emily could even begin to process Alison's statement, a folded bill was pressed into her palm. Alison's fingers closed around her own, forcing Emily to make a fist around the money.

"Before you start to protest, I know how badly my grandmother tips. Please just take it."

Alison's thumb stroked against the backside of her hand, and Emily relented, barely managing to choke out a thank you. It was such a simple touch, but Emily felt a tingling sensation up her arm. The blonde pulled away quickly, her eyes wide in surprise, and Emily wondered if Alison had felt something too.


	3. Part 3

AN: Thank you again for all of the wonderful comments. You guys are seriously the best! If you ever want to talk or even give me a prompt, follow me on Tumblr at Emisonfan.

* * *

**Bouquet: Rosey Glow **

It took three days for Alison's name to show up on her delivery schedule again. By this point, Emily really shouldn't have been surprised, but her heart still fluttered when she saw Alison was slotted as first on her list. That is, until she realized that the bouquet she needed to deliver was from another boy—Henry, this time—and then all she could feel was a bitter surge of disappointment. Her only consolation was the bouquet he picked out for her. A dozen yellow roses.

Emily almost looked forward to delivering them, just so she could see the look on Alison's face. Not only did Alison dislike roses, but the yellow rose symbolized friendship; surely any boy going on a date with Alison wouldn't want to go back to just being friends. A small part of her hoped the boy had chosen the color intentionally for its meaning, but she knew he probably just liked yellow. He hadn't left a message to go along with the flowers, just his name, so Emily could only guess.

Alison answered the door on the first ring, a polite smile plastered on her face. When she saw that it was Emily, her smile broke into a grin. "Another delivery?" she asked, but her eyes never left Emily.

Emily pursed her lips and nodded, afraid that if she spoke she'd only embarrass herself. Alison was the first to look away, and Emily found herself watching as Alison took in the bouquet. She had expected Alison's expression to sour, but the blonde seemed more intrigued than disgusted by the flowers.

The Make a Wish bouquet was still sitting on the counter where Emily had left it, but the flowers were beginning to droop. Emily set the vase of yellow roses to the right of the other bouquet before she turned to face Alison. The blonde still appeared puzzled, but when she noticed Emily staring she attempted to lighten her expression. "There's no card?" she asked.

Emily shook her head. "No." Unless the buyer wished to remain anonymous, it was unusual to not send a message with flowers. But Henry hadn't specifically requested that, and Emily didn't see the harm in telling Alison. "I know who sent them." Alison quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything, so Emily continued. "Do you know a guy named Henry?"

It took Alison a moment, but she eventually nodded. "I do." She flicked a curl over her shoulder and then crossed her arms. Finally, Emily saw the expression that she had been secretly hoping for: Alison's nose crinkled. She looked offended. "He asked me out the other day. I said no, but he was persistent. I guess this is his way of letting me know he's still interested."

Before Emily could register what was happening, Alison brushed past her to grab the vase of yellow roses and unceremoniously dumped the entire bouquet in her trashcan. Her face was bright red when she looked at Emily again, but Emily didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or anger.

Emily cleared her throat and asked, rather meekly, "Would you like to know a secret?"

Whatever reaction she'd been expecting from Alison, it certainly wasn't what she got. Alison's eyes flashed dangerously. "What?" Her voice was sharp and unpleasant. Alison leaned forward, and Emily found herself taking a step away. Her back hit the cool granite countertop, and for a moment she felt helplessly trapped.

"I, um—" Emily gulped and gestured to the bouquet still resting on the countertop. "Your chrysanthemums look a bit…wilted. Do you want me to show you how to take care of the flowers so they last longer?" Alison didn't respond right away, so Emily hastily added, "I know it's not much of a secret. It's actually sort of lame."

Alison let out a shaky breath and blinked twice in rapid succession, as if she'd come out of a trance and needed to regain her bearing. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue than Emily had ever seen them. "It's not lame at all. I'm actually terrible at keeping any plant alive, if you hadn't figured that out already." She gave Emily a hesitant smile. "Asters are my favorite flower, so any tips you have that lets me keep them around longer would be greatly appreciated." She pressed a finger to the petals of one of the aforementioned flowers before she turned to look at Emily, a hopeful expression on her face.

"You wouldn't happen to have any vodka, would you?"

Alison's eyes narrowed. "I may have a bit of that, yes." She crossed her arms defensively.

"I just need a few drops of it. For the flowers." Alison's posture became more relaxed. She moved toward the kitchen and opened the cabinet to reveal a rather impressive collection of alcohol. "A teaspoon of sugar, too."

"That's a weird combination," Alison said, but she got the sugar nonetheless and set it in front of Emily along with a half empty bottle of vodka.

Emily shrugged. "Don't ask me how, but it works really well." She studied the bouquet for a moment, then started to take out some of the most wilted flowers. "You'll want to prune the bouquet back, too. Take out any flowers that don't look fresh." She reached for a sad-looking carnation at the same time Alison did.

Alison's hand brushed against Emily's arm, her fingertips light and warm against her skin. Emily expected her to pull away quickly, like she had before, but Alison took her time removing her hand. She shot Emily an innocent smile and apologized with a breathy "sorry" that didn't sound sincere at all.


	4. Part 4

AN: Apologies for the late update. Thanks for all the great comments and I hope you enjoy part 4!

* * *

**Bouquet: Beautiful in Blue**

Emily couldn't stop thinking about Alison. Each time Ms. Mason handed her the delivery schedule for the day, her eyes scanned for Alison's name, but each time she came up empty. An agonizingly slow week passed without any flowers being delivered to 102 Harding, and Emily was getting desperate. By the second week, she had all but given up. She had no way to contact Alison outside of showing up at her apartment uninvited and she couldn't bring herself to do that. By this point, Alison knew which florist she worked for, and if she wanted to visit, she could.

Even though Emily told herself to move on and forget about Alison, when Ms. Mason handed her the most recent schedule, she couldn't help looking for the blonde's name. It was a force of habit, one she promised herself she'd kick. So when she saw Alison's name at the end of her list, she had to remind herself how to breathe. It was so unexpected that she almost didn't believe it was the current schedule. Ms. Mason had accidentally given her an older schedule before. But the date at the top confirmed it. She was going to see Alison at 4:45 today.

With a morbid sense of curiosity, she looked to the right of Alison's name, where the bouquet name was listed. She steeled herself, fully expecting the flowers to be from another potential suitor. But what she saw was so much worse. The customer had ordered a Beautiful in Blue bouquet. Her heart sank. Those were sympathy flowers.

Her hand shook as she read the next line, where the customer could write a message. _Ali, our thoughts and prayers are with you during this difficult time. We're sorry for your loss. _Emily let go of the paper and watched it flutter down toward the counter.

She went through the rest of her deliveries in a slight daze, like she couldn't believe that Alison had lost someone important to her. Instead of feeling excited to visit Alison, she began to dread the moment she had to deliver the bouquet. The day dragged on, but whenever Emily pictured ringing Alison's doorbell, it seemed like the day was moving much too quickly.

By the time she pulled into the parking lot for the Harding apartments, she was a shaking mess. She couldn't help it; she'd had hours to think through the absolute worst-case scenarios. She gave herself a much-needed moment to collect herself before she grabbed the bouquet and headed toward the building.

Alison answered the door in sweatpants and a college orientation t-shirt. Her hair was piled into a bun on top of her head and she was wearing minimal makeup. Despite her appearance, she seemed genuinely happy to see Emily. "Hey," she greeted. Her blue eyes met Emily's brown ones and they shared a brief smile. Emily felt all of her worries over Alison's emotional state melt away. That is, until Alison looked down and saw what bouquet Emily was holding.

Blue hydrangeas were placed sparingly amidst a sea of white lilies, roses and chrysanthemums. As Alison took in the bouquet, her expression changed. Her lip trembled and she took in a swift breath. She bit down on her lip and then she was completely still—her face became unreadable. Her eyes darted left and right, and Emily realized Alison was looking behind her, toward the other apartments. "Come inside?" Alison's question seemed more like a demand. Emily was quick to step into the apartment and shut the door behind her.

She followed Alison into the kitchen and set the bouquet in what had become its customary place. She half expected Alison to reach around her and grab the card just as she'd done before, but the blonde hung back. "Who sent the flowers?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Emily admitted, feeling guilty for not knowing. "They were given anonymously."

"Oh. Is there a card?" Emily nodded. "What does it say?"

Emily couldn't bring herself to read the sentiments out loud. Saying the words would make them real. She gently pried the card from the bouquet and handed it to Alison.

It took Alison exactly four seconds to read the message, but each second felt like eternity. Emily felt sick. Finally, Alison set the card on the counter. She studied the bouquet for a moment, her eyes flicking between the blue vase and the white flowers. Slowly, so slowly, her attention turned from the bouquet to Emily.

"I'm so sorry," Emily said. Alison turned away, but she wasn't fast enough to hide the wetness pooling in her eyes. Emily laid a timid hand on Alison's shoulder.

Alison's hand flew to her mouth. Tears spilled from her eyes, cascading down her cheeks and disappearing under her chin. Emily hesitated, but Alison didn't. She fell against Emily, curling herself into Emily's body. Alison made no sound, but as Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde, she could feel her entire body shaking.

Emily didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Alison that everything would be okay because it wouldn't be. So she just kept apologizing quietly, under her breath. She wasn't even sure if Alison could hear her.

After a few minutes, Alison stopped crying. She pressed closer to Emily, her head tucked under Emily's chin. "My grandmother," Alison began, her voice muffled by Emily's shoulder, "she passed away last week."

Alison stepped back and wiped at her cheeks. Her eyes were rimmed with red, but she looked less upset than before. "She'd been sick for a while. I just never thought it would happen so soon, you know?" Emily nodded sympathetically. A tear escaped and Alison swiped it away angrily. "I don't know why I'm so upset. It's not like we were close. We used to be, when I was a kid. I'd visit her for two weeks every summer. I stopped in high school, but she still sent me flowers every year on my birthday." She eyed Emily for a moment and then gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk your ear off. I'm sure you have other places to be."

Emily was quick to protest. "No, it's okay. Say as much as you need to. I'll be here for you."

Alison was quiet for a long time as she mulled over Emily's words. She moved forward, her eyes darting between Emily's eyes and her mouth. Emily's lips parted in surprise. Was Alison going to kiss her? She froze, waiting for Alison to make the first move.

"I barely know you, but you've already been with me through so much," Alison murmured. "You've delivered so many bouquets, but I still don't know your favorite flower."

"I like sunflowers," Emily offered.

Alison smiled. "Sunflowers. I'll keep that in mind." Her face grew serious again and she whispered, "But seriously—thank you." And then her lips pressed against Emily's cheek, a gentle pressure that was gone much too quickly.


	5. Part 5

AN: Thank you for all the comments! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. I know a few of you have mentioned that each section is rather short; I finished this story a while back and don't plan on adding any extra content, but I'll keep the request for longer chapters in mind when I write other Emison fics. This is the penultimate part of Sunflowers; there's a conclusion to tie up loose ends, so I'll post that in a few days. Again, if you'd like to give me a prompt or would like to talk, you can find me on Tumblr under Emisonfan. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bouquet: Gerbera Brights**

Emily rang the doorbell to Alison's apartment as she clutched a colorful bouquet of Gerberas. It had been a little over a week since she'd delivered the sympathy flowers, and while she hadn't heard from Alison since then, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the last time she stepped into 102 Harding.

The door creaked open and Emily gave Alison a large smile. Except, it wasn't Alison. She was blonde like Alison, but that's where the similarities ended—this girl wore a chic floral dress and more jewelry than Emily would even know what to do with. The blonde studied her curiously. Before Emily could explain herself, the girl's eyes widened in recognition. "You're Emily, aren't you?" She leaned against the doorframe and sent Emily a sly smile, as if she knew something Emily didn't.

"Yes." Emily hadn't even considered that Alison could have a roommate, but it wasn't as if it was unusual. The apartments weren't exactly inexpensive. She shuffled the bouquet so it rested on her left hip and then held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Is Alison here?"

"Who's at the door?" a voice asked from within the apartment. The blonde twitched and looked behind her. When she turned back toward Emily, she looked equally guilty and smug. Emily didn't dwell on the blonde for too long, though, because Alison appeared next to her, breathless and entirely too beautiful for a hot August day.

"Emily," she breathed. The other girl cleared her throat. Alison responded by rolling her eyes. "Emily, this is Hanna."

"Hi," Emily said.

"We've heard so much about—" Hanna was cut off by a rather agitated Alison.

"Emily, why don't you come inside? I'll introduce you to my other friends." She sent Hanna a look that sent her scurrying into the living room, leaving Emily and Alison alone. Alison leaned closer. Emily could smell the mint on her breath as she said, "They were supposed to come up later this week, but decided to surprise me instead."

"I can just drop these off," Emily offered. "I don't want to keep you from your friends."

Alison shook her head. "No, it's okay. It shouldn't take too long for you to meet them." Emily bit her lip, wondering why it was so important to meet Alison's friends. "Come on, it's really warm out."

Emily found herself unable to resist. "Just a few minutes," she agreed.

Three girls were seated on and around Alison's couch. They tried not to look too interested in her, but Emily could tell that they'd been watching her interaction with Alison. Hanna didn't even bother to hide her curiosity; she stared pointedly at the other blonde.

Alison took the bouquet from Emily, her fingers brushing lightly against Emily's. She set the flowers on the counter before turning to the others. She introduced everyone quickly, each girl giving a wave when Alison said her name.

Aria, the girl seated on the closest couch cushion, asked Emily about her major and if she liked the local community. She seemed genuinely interested in Emily's answer, nodding along and smiling when Emily mentioned she was considering a minor in literature. Spencer, on the other hand, asked only pointed questions that sounded a lot more like an interrogation than friendly conversation. Alison quickly intercepted the conversation with a barbed comment at Spencer, one that quickly quieted the brunette. The other girls acted like it was nothing out of the ordinary, but Emily felt slightly out of place.

She'd only ever spoken with Alison when they were alone in her apartment, never in a group of people. She'd blocked out the first time she'd met Alison, but as an awkward silence fell over the room, she remembered the mean comments Alison had made about Grayson. Was she always like this?

Spencer mentioned something about a summer program she was considering, and just like that the mood was back to normal. Emily learned that the girls had grown up in Pennsylvania together but had gone their separate ways for college. This was the first time since spring break that they were all together in the same place. She was about to excuse herself—she had other deliveries to get to, after all—when a hand wrapped around her arm, gently squeezing to get her attention. Alison stepped close enough to Emily that her hair tickled the bare skin of Emily's arm.

"Emily and I are going to step outside," Alison announced, and Emily wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or the other girls.

Emily expected more resistance from the girls, but they let Alison go easily. As for Emily, they gave her polite but reserved smiles before turning back around. "Come on," Alison said, grabbing onto Emily's wrist and tugging lightly.

When they were outside, Alison let go so that she could close the door firmly behind them. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and gave Emily a look that almost bordered on embarrassed. "Thanks for dropping off the flowers," she said. "They're lovely."

Emily shrugged. "I'm just doing my job."

"I know," Alison said. She leaned against the side of the apartment door, her arms crossing automatically. "You're a lot better than most delivery drivers." She winked and Emily felt her heart melt. "Always going above and beyond my expectations."

Emily blushed. "I'm sure anyone would do the same."

"I don't think they would." Alison raised a brow and leaned in conspiratorially. "It was against the rules for you to tell me that Henry sent me those horrible yellow roses, wasn't it?" When Emily didn't respond, Alison smirked. "I thought so. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I um, there wasn't a card this time, either." Emily scratched the back of her neck, realizing she'd never found out who'd sent this most recent bouquet. Considering how her visits to Alison generally went, she was surprised that the blonde wasn't more interested in finding out the answer herself. "I don't know who sent you this bouquet."

Alison looked down at the concrete floor beneath them and bit her lip. When she glanced back up at Emily, her cheeks were flushed. "I do," she admitted. Her voice was so quiet that Emily barely heard the words.

"Oh." Emily thought back to the other bouquets she delivered. It had to be another boy, one that Alison actually liked. She tried to hide her disappointment, but Alison noticed right away.

"Not another boy," she assured Emily. She opened her mouth to say more, then shut it. Laughing, she pressed a hand to her temple. "God, this is so embarrassing. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath and straightened her stance. Her blue eyes met Emily's. "I ordered them for myself. I um...I wanted to see you."

Emily blinked as the words sunk in. Alison had ordered the flowers just so she could see Emily. She hadn't ordered an inexpensive bouquet, either. "There are less expensive ways to get in contact with me," Emily said. She hadn't exactly meant to say it out loud, but Alison chuckled anyway. "You could have asked for my number. I would have given it to you."

Alison's amused smile turned sly as she held out her phone. "You still could."

Emily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You'll text me so I can have yours?" she asked shyly. Alison nodded. Emily quickly put in her number and handed the phone back to the blonde. Their fingers touched, and Emily noticed that Alison intentionally let the touch linger.

Alison tapped a few words into her phone. "There," she said, putting it away. Emily heard the familiar chime of a new text message. "Now I won't have to buy flowers just so I can see you again." Alison was joking, but Emily could tell that there was an undercurrent of truth to the statement.

Emboldened by Alison's statement, Emily blurted out, "Get coffee with me. Thursday at nine?"

"I…" Alison looked surprised. "I'm sorry. I can't. I—I have a prior engagement."

"Oh." Emily's heart sunk. She'd been so sure Alison would say yes.

Alison started to say something else, but it just sounded like another apology. Emily shook her head and interrupted her. "No, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward. I just…it's really hard to tell sometimes." She gestured behind her, her body already turning in the direction of the stairs. "I really need to go. Enjoy your flowers."


	6. Conclusion

AN: Thank you for all of the wonderful comments! I've enjoyed reading what you all thought of each section. Special thanks also to my wonderful beta BrittzandTana. Without much ado, here's the last chapter of Sunflowers. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sunflowers**

Emily let out a long sigh and crumpled the receipt she had been doodling on. She'd come into the shop early today because she hadn't had anything to do other than mope around her apartment, but the florist was as devoid of thrills as her apartment. There were only a few deliveries that morning, and she'd already finished them well before 10:30.

Ms. Mason was in the back preparing several bouquets for a wedding; Emily had already offered to help, but the arrangement was fairly complicated and the flowers were too expensive to make it worth the extra help.

Emily was tasked with manning the front of the store, which proved to be exceptionally boring. She'd wanted something to do to take her mind off of Alison, but this definitely wasn't it. Nobody had come into the shop yet, and it was already past noon.

It had been over a week since she'd spoken with Alison, and after her failed attempt to ask her out to coffee, she didn't think she'd ever hear from her again. She wouldn't be surprised if Alison switched florists to avoid Emily. It wasn't an impossible task; there were a few other florists in the area, even if Old Town Flowers & Gifts was the best.

She took a seat behind the counter and pressed the palm of her hand to her chin. Her elbow dug into the hard countertop and she shifted, trying to find a more comfortable spot. So much for a good distraction; everywhere she looked, she saw flowers that reminded her of Alison. She wished she'd brought a book.

The bell above the door jingled and Emily jumped at the unexpected noise. A bouquet full of roses blocked her view of the door, and as she stepped around the counter she heard a familiar voice. "Hello?"

Emily stopped dead in her tracks. "Alison?" She peered around the bouquet, her heart pounding. The blonde was standing in the middle of the store, looking a little lost as she tried to find Emily in the sea of flowers. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Alison said.

Emily frowned. "You could have texted. You didn't have to come all the way down here."

Alison raised her brow. "Would you have honestly looked at a text if I sent you one?"

Emily shrugged. There was a pregnant pause; Alison wanted a real answer and Emily wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be having this conversation. After a pointed glance from the blonde, she finally said, "No, probably not. But you didn't even try."

Alison glanced around the shop. "Are you the only one here?"

"The owner is in the back," Emily said.

Alison perked up. "Could you take a break? I'd like to talk to you."

Emily sighed. "Look, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I just need five minutes." When Emily didn't budge, Alison drew closer. The scent of green apples washed over her, but it smelled bitter and unpleasant in comparison to the flowers surrounding them. "Please," she whispered.

Emily conceded with a sigh. "Five minutes. But I need to tell my boss first."

"Of course. I'll wait outside."

Emily found Alison a few minutes later. The blonde was seated on a bench and, much to Emily's surprise, held a bouquet full of newly bloomed sunflowers on her lap. She stood up as Emily approached. "I got these for you," she said, giving Emily a small, shy smile as she handed over the vase.

The petals were bright against the dark, seeded middle of each flower. Leaves were still attached to the tops of the stems and Emily rubbed a finger over the rough surface of one. "Thank you, they're beautiful." She set the bouquet on the bench and turned to face Alison. "But I don't understand why you're doing this."

Alison's brow furrowed, and for a long moment she didn't respond. Eventually, she said, "Because when I said I had a prior engagement, I meant it. I had to meet with one of my professors about a term paper. When I went to my grandmother's funeral, I missed a few classes and he offered to review what I missed." She looked up at Emily, trying to gauge her reaction. "You sort of caught me off guard, asking me out to coffee like that. I never meant for it to sound like I was against it. If anything, I..." She trailed off, looking more uncomfortable than Emily had ever seen her. Alison peered up at her, her cheeks flushed. "Emily, would you like to get dinner with me sometime?"


End file.
